Because You're My Light
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Head Canon/Little bit OOC/Short fiction by chapter 601 the same modifications to the his thought on the sidelines of Sasuke journey back to Konoha to fight with Konoha. Here too there is little expression of feelings Sasuke to Sakura even though it may be a little odd when combined with the original story./But as much as I hope it is not too much different in character of Sasuke


**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present  
Because You are My Light**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto  
Sasuke and Sakura**

**Simple General/Poetry/Romance  
Based on Chapter 631**

* * *

"If I lose in the fight this time?"

I thought for a moment, maybe it happened. And if it's true, I have to prepare at least one proof of my feelings. But, I was an Uchiha. An Uchiha cannot express his feelings for granted. Self-esteem should always be taken into account.

Maybe it's good I did not leave anything. I just need to be sure I will not fall this time. Because there is one thing to say. If I managed to live to the end, I do not need to trample the Uchiha pride, and I can deliver it instantly.

Talking things like that made me remember one thing. I've made a short poem for her. But I do not know at this time where the letter was. What could I leave it somewhere or maybe I still have them. I do not know. To be sure, I still remember the poem until now.

Maybe if added a few words underneath would be better. Ah, try to think about it... The poem must be very fit at all if I command her.

She has meant a lot of things for me. A poem is not going to be able to reply to all the things she gave to me. But what harm in trying.

I remember the title of the poem ... well suited for her. Because she is my light.

* * *

**Because You are My Light**

You always present in my heart  
Not even if you escape the mind  
Because you fill my life  
Get me away from the void  
Deliver me from the torment of the darkness

At that time my heart stopped beating  
See you come up with bold  
To where it should not be worth you go  
I see the fire in your eyes  
At that moment I swear, you're so different than you are used to

You know,  
something rustled, stifling, as where I'm going to kill you  
I always wish you could go as far as possible from this place  
I always do not want to hurt you  
that's why I went to leave you alone  
because I cannot bear to see you spend your whole life for me  
for unknown path

Now I see a bright spot  
And it's all because of you  
Thanks you are always able to resuscitate me  
Thanks to you who is always comes in my mind  
Make it clear again as usual  
Allows me to go back to your place, to your side

Now I have returned,  
And the one thing that made me excited more than usual  
It was because of you  
I will fight to the death  
To see you smile again  
So that we could gather together again  
For what?  
Because I always knew,  
—that you are the light in me  
Guided light in the darkness  
Angels are destined for the devil  
And I'm grateful, because you're still holding me to this moment

* * *

"Fashionably late... Eh, Sasuke?!" That sentence makes me jerked enough in to reality anymore. Think about it, without knowing I've got to where it was. Of course I know whose voice it was, my rivals, but I should be able to control my expression.

"Sasuke... _kun_...?"

The sound... The voice that I hope can be heard again. I turned my head involuntarily. Being ignorant I looked back. "Sakura, huh?"

"SASUKE-_KUN_?"

Her voice grew stronger. Of intensity that can be caught, I knew he was wondering why I could get here. But he should not be as surprising as it was; there was no one—Hokage to tell them that I'll be here?

Some people seem surprised to see me come here. I know it, they all must be wondering like me back helping a fugitive ninja of Konoha. But I do not care, as long as I can get back to her side. Not a problem for me. Together, the team of seven will fight. On behalf of Konoha, seven teams will fight together again. Now we have a complete, no. But I feel complete. Given her by my side, I've had enough.

* * *

**A/N**

I was a little afraid of this publish, fear somewhat different setting. Let's just say Sasuke think of all the scenes that I type on his way to Konoha.

I also fear that is often mistaken in the use of grammar. If there is an error please told yes. Thank you in advance who will read this fiction.


End file.
